bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Igarashi
Kenpachi Igarashi (イガラシケンパチ, Igarashi Kenpachi) is the Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Among the current captains in the Gotei 13, he's the most recent to obtain the title of Kenpachi. His lieutenant is Manzo Eromalc. Appearance Kenpachi has dark black eyes and somewhat short brown hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf that completely covers up his mouth and therefore his voice is somewhat muffled when he speaks. He also wears fingerless white gloves that cover only the back of his hands. Personality In terms of his attitude, Kenpachi Igarashi is viewed as a stereotypical 11th Division member — violent, fight-loving, and rude. He loves fighting so much that he's unwilling to travel anywhere without a sword. However, Igarashi does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility unlike many of the lower-ranked 11th Division members and is fiercely loyal to his squad, to whom he is willing to die for. Igarashi considers fighting fun, and tries to get as much "fun" as he can out of his opponents, so much so that he would take deadly risks to drag out the fight for as long as possible. He also limits his skills in order for fights to last longer (he chooses to do so by restricting the use of his Bankai). Igarashi is seen constantly smiling when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. And like all 11th Division members, he considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one and even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, believing that the winner is only to be determined when the other dies. History Kenpachi Igarashi's surname comes from his family clan back in the Rukongai. While residing in District #67, Kenpachi went simply by his surname, because he considered his first name worthless. During that time, he became proficient in swordsmanship and killed numerous enemies. During his travels outside of his home district he made a point to fight every single person he saw wielding a weapon. Soon a day came where he encountered a natural born arrancar, he fought this arrancar and was nearly killed, only managing to drive it back to Hueco Mundo. This arrancar was a young Termino Muerte. On that day, he also took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. Powers & Abilities Kenpachi Igarashi is the only current captain of the Gotei 13 who didn't attend the Shinigami Academy nor does he have any apparent skill for Kidō or Flash Steps. However, he more than makes up for his faults in sheer power making him easily one of the strongest Shinigami in the current Gotei. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His mastery of this skill is great enough that he gained the rank of Captain without training from the Shinigami Academy. Igarasji has achieved the Bankai of his zanpakutō, putting him at a level beyond most of Soul Society's shinigami. Kenpachi's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, due to the lawlessness of the Rukongai and the way he trained and practiced, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. His insane cutting strength is also evident. As the Captain of the 11th Division he is one most, if not the most, proficient swordsman in all of Soul Society. Kenpachi has also displayed knowledge and skill in Kendō. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Before he became a Shinigami, Igarashi was always roaming around looking for fights. He won against everyone he fought even when he did not use a sword. Igarashi had to fight with his hands against his opponents since not all of them had a sword, and upon seeing his strength most people fled from him. Enhanced Speed: While he possesses no skill for Flash Step, Kenpachi has still shown to be deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kenpachi's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Zanpakuto Sureiya (スレイヤ, Slayer): In sealed form, Sureiya is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The guard has an oval shape and the handle is covered by white wrappings. * Shikai: It is released with the phrase, "Put them to sleep." The form of his shikai is ever changing. It can take the form of any sword conceivable as well as the shape of a mace, or even a hand-gun. It is for this reason that it is so hard to predict his attacks because each one can take a different form and he can adapt to almost any situation. He can only shapeshift his shikai once every twenty seconds, though sometimes he will not transform his shikai when the limit is up. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed, all that is known is it's name, Dansei Sureiya (ダンセイスレイヤ, Man slayer)